The Mysterious Woman
by VioletgoezRawr
Summary: Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter moved in to flat 221C. How will the boys react to a girl living below them? How will her being their affect the great Sherlock Holmes? More importantly, how will she be involved with their crime solving?
1. Meeting the relatives

_Hello! I have not done this in a while. My writing will probably be a little suck-ish and chapters might be a little short. Sorry! _

_This is my first fanfic on Sherlock. I haven't read many other fanfics either so if there is another one like this out, oh well. I am American and I am not too educated in British terms and cultures so if I get something wrong, by all means, please tell me so I can fix it. (: _

_I am hoping to cover all seasons and episodes in this story and eventually there will be romance but it will be slow paced. I would like to build up their friendship and relationship overtime, not love at first sight. _

_Chapter updates will be slow at times because I am still in school and I work. You'll just have to bear with me. _

_Story Details:_

_Title: __The Mysterious Woman_

_Rating:__ What's the show rated? T-M, mostly in the T though; M for all the killing? If you can watch the show, then you can read the story._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of the Sherlock characters. I only own Ana. _

_Spoilers:__ The entire show. Seriously. If you didn't watch the show at all, then you are going to be spoiled. _

_Pairings:__ Sherlock/OC, John/Mary_

_Side note:__ Her name is pronounced like 'on-ah' not just Anna_

_If you have any questions about the story, you can email me at xoxannabelleoxo at aol dot com_

* * *

"_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

**October 1st**

Mrs. Hudson stood outside of Sherlock's door. Standing off to the side was a young lady. This young lady had hair like gold that hung just above her waist. She was not an overly thin gal, but more of a well-proportioned one. Behind her glasses, two mossy green orbs looked around the hallway.

"Do I have to meet your tenant Nana? I'm only staying for a few weeks. It's not like I'm going to be seeing him much." Putting her luggage down at her feet, the young lady stepped next to Mrs. Hudson. She was not considered a small person; in fact, she was taller than Mrs. Hudson, but only if she stood at her full height. This lady was known for slouching due to the injury in her left leg.

"Dear, he is not that bad! And besides, you'll be living underneath him for a little bit, you should at least be civil with him." Mrs. Hudson raised her knuckles and knocked lightly on the door. After moments of no response, she opened the door slowly. Both women could hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"Sherlock?"

"Mrs. Hudson, I am in the middle of an experiment," a deep voice sounded from around the corner. Stepping into the room, you could see a man standing over test tubes in his kitchen. He towered over both women and was rather thin for his height. In his hand was a human limb; cut from the elbow down to the finger tips.

"Oh look, you've brought a guest. I really am in the middle of something far too important for greetings. Now if you would both just leave me to my work…" the man, Sherlock, turned his back to them.

"Oh, Sherlock! This will only be a moment; I just wanted you to meet my granddaughter. She'll be living in the flat below me for a few weeks, and I would like you two to know one another." The young lady stepped out from behind Mrs. Hudson, giving a small wave.

"Hello, I'm Ana. Nice to meet you." Ana was going to shake Sherlock's hand, but decided against it.

Sherlock looked Ana up and down trying to deduct her. "Car accident or fight?"

Taken back, Ana blinked a few times, trying to process what he was asking. "Pardon me?"

"Were you in a car accident or were you in a fight?"

"Car accident… I'm sorry. But how did you know that?" Ana felt a pressure on her shoulder, turning to see her grandmother's hand there. She sent her Nana a shocked look before turning back to Sherlock.

"It's quite obvious, really. The way you're standing; more weight on the right than the left. Looks like maybe it was recently broken. Plus the light scars that cross your hands and jaw line. Your leg looks almost healed but it still hurts you to lean on it for too long."

Ana stared at the tenant; trying to understand how he could tell all that by the way she stood. And the scars? They were hardly noticeable; unless you knew they were there.

"Incredible…" Ana whispered. Pulling her gaze off Sherlock, she looked down at his table. "What are you experimenting with?"

"Many things; burning, tearing, chopping, boiling-"

"Sherlock dear, I think we get the picture," Mrs. Hudson shuddered at the thoughts of what he was doing. Ana gave a small laugh at her grandmothers discomfort.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sherlock. I must get to my unpacking now."

"Pleasure…" Sherlock watched the women leave. After the door was closed, he continued on his experimenting.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it Ana?" Mrs. Hudson questioned while making her way down the stairs.

Picking up her bag, Ana followed her down to her new flat. "You didn't tell me he was intelligent."

**January 28**

Ana was sitting on her couch with a book balanced in her lap. It's been nearly four months since she's been here. She never did quiet get back on her feet. She has a job down at the hospital identifying the bodies that come in the morgue. She switches between shifts with Molly Hooper. Sure the job paid well, but she just couldn't go back on her own. She enjoys her job; being around the nonliving never bothered her. Sometimes she would even confess her problems to them or just get things off her chest.

Turning a page, she dazed off into her mind. She hasn't really spoken to Sherlock since she's been here. Sure they said hello when they passed each other, but that was mainly it. She's thought about going up and visiting him, but she never had the time to.

"…_these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing but the detective inspector Lestrade will now take questions…" _With a groan, Ana flipped the television off.

"That's all the news has been about lately. I'm tired of hearing about these suicides…" mumbling to herself, Ana closed her book and stood up. Feeling the need for a cup a tea, she makes her way into her kitchen. Pulling a cup down from her cabinet, she thought about her plans for the day. Today was Molly's shift, so she wouldn't have to go into work. Her flat was mostly clean, besides a few dishes and clothes thrown over the back of the couch. Reaching up, she pulled down a second cup for Sherlock.

Once the tea was done boiling, she poured the hot liquid into the cups. Setting the cups on a serving tray, she began her journey upstairs. Being careful not to spill any of the hot beverages on herself, she gently knocks on the door with her foot.

The door swings open to see Sherlock standing there in a robe with messy hair. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still sleeping. I made you some tea. Mind if I come in?" she asked, while holding out the cup of tea towards him. Giving the tea a strange look, he slowly takes it from her.

"Thank you, and no I was not sleeping. I just haven't felt the need to change today." He steps back a little, allowing enough room for Ana to squeeze by. She offers a little smile and sits down on his couch.

Sherlock takes a sip from his drink then puts it down. "Why exactly are you here? I'm sure it's not just for tea."

"I was bored. I thought I would pay you some company."

_"…they were all found in places they had no reason to be…"_

"Those suicides are tragic enough; I wish they would stop talking about it." Ana set her cup of tea down on the table.

"They aren't suicides," Sherlock states while quickly pulling his phone out, typing away. A few moments later, everyone on the tele looks down at their phones.

"Did you just send a mass text to them?"

"Maybe. Does it matter?"

"Well no, but… you think they aren't suicides?"

"Oh I know they aren't." Again he sent out another text message, smirking down at his phone. Ana could hear the sound of beeping coming from the tele again.

Letting out a chuckle, Ana glances up at Sherlock, "You're driving them mad. Won't you get in trouble for doing that?"

"What am I doing that's wrong?" Snapping his phone shut, he pockets the device and turns the television off. Making his way over to the door, he pulls a coat on and wraps a scarf around his neck.

"Coming?" He asks, not bothering to turn around as he starts to descend the stairs.

Blinking a few times, Ana looks after his retreating figure. Suddenly jumping from her spot on the sofa, she jogs to catch up to him. He only had a couple seconds head start, but boy did his legs take him far.

"Where are we even going?"

"To the hospital. Isn't it obvious? I mean, you only work there. You should know that's where the bodies are."

Ana grabs Sherlock's sleeve, making him turn and face her. "But why?"

"To investigate the bodies. Clearly you and Molly are missing an important detail on them."

Sherlock holds up his hand and signals a cab to pull over. He opens the door and slides in, Ana following suit. Telling the cabbie the location, Ana looks over at Sherlock.

"Why do you think they are murders?"

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock just looked out the window. The cab ride was in silence for the rest of the drive. Every now and then the cabbie would try to make chit chat but Sherlock shot him down every time. Ana felt bad for the guy; he was only trying to do his job well.

Pulling up to the hospital, Sherlock was out of the cab before it even stopped. Letting out a sigh, Ana reached down in her pocket and pulled out the correct amount. Muttering a thank you and farewell, she climbed out of the car and made her way to the morgue. When she reached it, she saw Molly standing by herself outside the lab.

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Ana gave the girl a smile.

"Oh hello, Ana. Didn't expect to see you here today. I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Why are you out here and not in there?"

"Sherlock is experimenting on the body; he wanted the space to himself. He used to work here; the dead man, not Sherlock. He was quiet nice." Molly gave a glance towards the door.

"What's he experimenting with?"

"He's using a riding crop to see if the body will bruise."

Ana grimaced and looked at the door, "Brutal, don't you think?"

"Yes, but Sherlock likes to try new things."

Molly pushed the door open and walked in the room. Ana followed closely behind, giving a glance at the corpse. Looking at the red lines marking the man's corpse, Sherlock didn't hold back.

"I need to know what kinds of bruises form on this man in the next twenty minutes; a man's alibi counts on it. Text me," Sherlock scribbled a few notes down on a piece of paper.

Flashing a nervous look over to Ana, Moly's face started to blush. "I was wondering…maybe later, when you're finished-"

He took a quick look at Molly and did a double take. "Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before"

"Uh…I-I just refreshed it a bit."

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee."

"Black; two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." Sherlock quickly left the room, leaving an embarrassed Molly and a stunned Ana behind.

"Do you fancy Mr. Homes?"

"What?! No! I just wanted to see if he wanted coffee, that's all!" Ana nudged the other girl with her elbow and smiled at her.

"Let's go get the Prince his coffee

O.o.O

Ana and Molly stepped into the lab, seeing two other men in there already.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you-"

"Ah! Molly, thank you. What happened to the lipstick?" Molly and Sherlock continued with their conversation while Ana walked over to the man with a cane. He was an inch or two taller than her and judging by his eyes, it looks like he's been through a lot. His eyes were the color of the sky right before it storms. They were filled with sorrow and had purple bruises under them; most likely from no sleep and night terrors.

"Hello. I'm Ana Hudson."

Offering a polite smile, he stuck out his hand, "John Watson. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_Okay, that's my first chapter! Actually this is the second time I wrote this chapter. (: _

_I plan on making each episode about three to five chapters each. I am going to write the second chapter now and hopefully have it published by tonight!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! _


	2. The Obvious

_Hello again! I've made a lot of changes to the first chapter, so if you haven't re-read it yet, go do so now! (:_

* * *

"_One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure."_

_- William Feather_

Sherlock was standing at the microscope, sipping on his cup of coffee. Molly had just left the room, mumbling something about her lipstick. John was standing next to Ana, looking unsure about his surroundings. He held his shoulders back and carried himself like a soldier. A cane was leaning against the table to the side of him. A small pudgy looking fellow stood across from Sherlock, smiling in a way that no one knew what it meant.

"How do you feel about the violin?" asked Sherlock.

A silence stood for a few moments. Ana wasn't sure if he was talking to her or John; maybe even the pudgy guy.

John looked around the room, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometime I talk for days on end… would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other." Sherlock cocked his head to the side and gave John a smile.

John leaned on his cane and swung his head to look at the pudgy one. "You told him about me?"

"Not a word."

"Then who said anything about flat mates?"

"Sherlock knew from the second you walked in the door. He's very good; he can read people like a book," Ana piped in from her corner of the room. Sherlock glanced her way before turning back to vials of liquid.

"I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for, and now here he is. Just after lunch with an old friend who clearly just got home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap." Sherlock turned and looked at John while tying his scarf around his neck. John looked down at the floor for brief seconds. Shaking his head, he looked from Ana to Sherlock.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we should be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. Sorry, I have to dash; gotta grab my riding crop in the morgue."

Spinning on his heels, John gave Sherlock an exasperated look. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat together."

Sherlock just smirked while tilting his head slightly, "Problem?"

Hands behind his back, John looked between Mike and Sherlock. "We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting; I don't even know your name." Sherlock looked down his nose at John.

"I live in the flat below yours," Ana offered, giving a one shoulder shrug.

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been home from Afghanistan. I know you have a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him. Possible because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's slightly sematic; quite correctly I'm afraid… That's enough to be going on, don't you think?" Sherlock slowly turned and walked out of the room.

John turned, looking at Ana. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes, yes it sure did." John just pursed his lips. Sticking his head back in the doorway, Sherlock smirked.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221 Baker Street. Afternoon." With his farewell, he closed the door. This time the door remained closed. John just looked around the room, not knowing what to think.

"You, John Watson, just met Sherlock Holmes… and became his potential flat mate." Ana patted John on his shoulder. Blue met green, both just looking back at one another. "Thank you for your service." Ana turned and calmly walked out of the room. Giving her goodbye to Molly as she walked past, Ana left the hospital and started walking home.

O.o.O

Ana was enjoying a cup of tea when the doorbell sounded. Getting her cup aside, she stood and opened the main door. Standing on the steps was John and Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you have keys, why not just let yourself in?" Ana stepped aside, letting the gentlemen in.

"I never bring my keys with me." Sherlock led John upstairs to 221B. Going back to her flat, Ana could hear the distant sounds of sirens on the street. London was normally a quiet place, and to hear the sirens coming closer, Ana looked out her window. A police car pulled up to the front of their apartment house. A few seconds later, she could her footsteps running up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. Being curious, Ana walked out of her flat and up to Sherlock's.

"This is a fantastic way to welcome your flat mate." She joked.

"There's been a fourth suicide." Sherlock peered over his shoulder at her. Detective Lestrade was standing in front of Sherlock, wearing his ordinary jacket that went down to his knees. He offered a small nod in Ana's direction; which she politely returned. Ana has met Lestrade a few times; especially on the last suicide cases. She always thought he looked like a big tough lad, but he was really a big sweet heart.

"Why are you here detective?"

"This one is different; they left a note."

Ana looked between Sherlock and Lestrade. She turned on her heels and walked back down to her flat. Grabbing a coat from the back of her door, she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go!"

Lestrade walked down first, "Are you coming with me or Sherlock?"

"Sherlock." He gave a quick nod and walked out the door. Shortly followed was Sherlock and John.

"You're coming John? I didn't think this was you type of thing."

"I have experience with injuries and death; figured I could help."

Sherlock strutted out the door quickly, calling for a taxi before Ana and John even made it out the door. A taxi pulled up to the curb and the three all squished into the back seat. The tension in the air was suffocating. John kept cutting glances at Ana and Sherlock.

"Where are we going?" John leaned forward to look at Sherlock.

"Crime scene; next."

"What do you do?"

"What do you think?"

"I identify the body" Ana added.

"Detective… but the police don't go to private detectives for crimes."

"I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world; I invented it."

"What does that mean?"

"When the police are clueless; which they always are, they come to me." Sherlock was watching the lights go by. John just gave a light laugh and shook his head.

"The police don't go to amateurs."

Sherlock wiped his head around to face John. His expression was one of amusement. "When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said Afghanistan or Iraq, you looked surprised."

"Yes how did you know?"

"I didn't know; I saw." Sherlock proceeded to tell John his findings. Ana listened along; mesmerized by how this man can know all this just by so little. She was always able to see the little things that most people missed but compared to Sherlock, she looked like any other person. The way he was able to pick up on such small details was incredible. She wondered what the world must look like through his mind.

"That is amazing." John leaned back in his seat and smiled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Really? That's not what most people say."

"What do most people say?" Ana asked, giving the consulting detective a grin.

Sherlock paused for a brief moment. He chuckled to himself and looked ahead of himself, "Piss off."

All three of them laughed as the taxi drove down the busy London street. Soon enough, the taxi pulled up to the crime scene. Flashing police lights could be seen from a mile away. A crowd of bystanders were forming outside the police tape. Walking over to the side of the police cars, a brown skin woman walked up to them.

"Hello freak. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Sherlock raised the tape up and ducked under. Still holding it up, Ana took her turn slipping under the tape. Right when John was about to go under, the woman put her hand out.

"Wait. Whose this?"

"My assistant"

"You have an assistant?"

"If it would be better if I waited-" Sherlock just held the tape up higher.

"Don't mind her; she's always a witch towards everyone. Personally I think it's because of her daddy issues. He never had any patience with her or gave her any attention; so that's how she treats people." Ana reassured John as they walked to the apartment fence. A funny looking guy walked towards the group.

"Anderson." Sherlock stopped in front of the man.

"This is a crime scene; don't contaminate it." He sneered down his nose at Sherlock.

"How long is your wife gone?"

"Oh someone told you that, you didn't work it out."

"You're wearing deodorant."

"Yes, and?"

"It's the same one that Sergeant Donavan is wearing." Anderson turned around to look at Donavan.

"What are you applying Sherlock?"

"Oh nothing. Seems like she scrubbed your floors too, telling by the red marks on her knees." Sherlock turned dramatically for effect and walked into the apartment. Ana and John burst out laughing and followed behind Sherlock.

"That was excellent." Ana wiped away imaginary tears while John held his side.

"They had it coming for them." Sherlock grabbed the railing and started to run up the stairs. Ana shot John a smile and ran up after him. Walking into the room, you saw a woman dressed all in pink, lying dead on the floor. Sherlock quickly went to work on viewing the body. Ana wrote down notes on the time and place of death. She walked over on the other side of the body and knelt down closer to the victims head. Lifting the eyelid slightly, she could tell how long the woman was dead for and what she died of.

"John? Want to come look?" Ana lifted her gaze to John. "Two doctors are better than one."

"Yes well…"

Anderson stood in the doorway, starring down at the body. "German. Rache means revenge." Sherlock walked over and slammed the door in his face. He was looking something up on his phone. John proceeded to identify the same findings as Ana, listing them off as he went. Ana wrote everything down, adding what she thought on little side notes.

"You're missing something." She stated, still marking a note down.

"What's that?" Sherlock picked his head up slightly; tuning into their conversation.

"She was sleeping around."

"Very good observation, Ana." Sherlock looked down at her, giving her a proud smile.

"How do you know that?" Lestrade asked from the doorway. Sherlock rolled his eyes, pointing down to her jewelry.

"Everything else is kept clean, except her ring. Her ring is dirty on the outside, clean on the inside; indicating that it's removed frequently." Sherlock continued to explain the case to Lestrade. Ana stepped out of the room and handed her report to Anderson. He glanced it over and stopped at the mention of a suitcase.

"A suitcase has nothing to do with this. Re-write this, and write it right this time." He tried to shove the papers back at Ana but she refused to accept them.

"No Anderson. There is a suitcase; you're just too stupid to see the fact that it's missing." She made her way to the stairs and started descending them. Halfway down the stairs, she could hear Sherlock yelling for a suitcase.

O.o.O

Ana was walking in the front door when the two men were walking out. Sherlock grabbed her elbow and steered her around.

"You're coming with us." They started walking down the street, not even waiting for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked, once she caught up with them.

"Northumblin Street, it's a five minute walk from here." Sherlock and John were walking in front of her and she lagged behind a little. They continued to talk for a little while but it was until Sherlock turned around that she started to listen.

"This is his hunting grounds. Right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know that his victims were abducted, that changes everything. All his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded with people all around. Think! Who do we trust? Even though we don't know them. Who don't we notice? Where ever they go. Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" John remained silent; thinking. Sherlock puts his hands to his mouth, trying to work out the case.

"Taxis."

Sherlock stopped walking, causing Ana to nearly walk right into him. "What did you just say?"

"Taxis. They drive the same roads multiple times every day. They pick up plenty of people every hour." Ana waved her hand at a taxi passing by. "Nobody even questions the stranger in the front seat."

"Ana! You're brilliant!" Sherlock clapped his hands together; smiling like a child on Christmas. She just gave a shrug and continued walking.

"Oh this is great! Now we can narrow down our search." Sherlock clapped again, startling Ana out of her thoughts. The three of them finally made it to the small restaurant. Sherlock held the door open for John and Ana, and then insisted that they sit at a window seat. Sherlock sat opposite of the window; constantly peering out.

Sherlock sat straight up, staring at one thing and one thing only. "There. That's our taxi."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! (: Let me know what you guys think so far._


End file.
